A Collection of Inuyasha Poems
by LOTRwolf
Summary: These are small poems written about the main couples of Inuyasha: IYKa and MS. I will keep adding to them, never fear! Try and guess which poem belongs to who and you'll get cookies and doughnuts! ...CYBER cookies and doughnuts! RESULTS UP..IM SORRY!
1. Poem 1

A/N: So basically these are about the Inuyasha couples. Guess which one belongs to who! You get a cookie if you guess correctly! Muahaha!!! (cough) Yeah . . . And also, if later chapters seem . . . well . . . somewhat the same, I meant it that way. Don't worry, you will see   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha . . . darn it . . . cruel twist of fate . . . WHYYYY?!?!  
  
**IMPORTANT NOTE: These first few poems are very easy, but later on . . . They get MUCH harder . . . Trust me**  
  
I sometimes wonder what you're thinking  
  
But whenever I look at you, you only smile  
  
And I want to know  
  
I know I shouldn't act this way  
  
I shouldn't if I know what's coming  
  
But I want you by me  
  
With me  
  
For all eternity  
  
Even when I die  
  
I want you next to me  
  
You cry for me  
  
Then yell at me  
  
. . . Even "sit" me . . .  
  
But still I want to know  
  
What should I do?  
  
A/N: More to come! 


	2. Poem 2

A/N: Haha! Another poem! Guess who this one is for. Little obvious, but hey, I ain't complaining. Enjoy.  
  
She pretends to be angry  
  
But I wonder if she really is?  
  
I mean, I know she is  
  
But deep down inside  
  
I know she cares  
  
Just as I care for her  
  
And I want to be there to protect her  
  
Even though she says she can handle it herself  
  
She needs me  
  
And I comfort her  
  
In the darkest of times  
  
I will be there for her 


	3. Poem 3

A/N: Now this may seem similar to the first poem, but that's b/c it's SUPPOSED TO. Okay? Okay. Please review and tell me what ya think.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha . . . . . . . . . . . ARGH!  
  
I wonder what you're thinking  
  
When you look at me that way  
  
But I only smile in return  
  
An empty smile, I know

I try to act like nothing is wrong

For I don't know what you think  
  
And what your choice is going to be  
  
So I only wait  
  
And I will see  
  
I wonder what you're thinking . . . 


	4. Poem 4

A/N: Whee more poems. Remember, if it sounds repetitive, it's supposed to. Read the first poem then the 3rd, then the 2nd and then this . . . Yeah it will make sense.  
  
He doesn't really make me angry  
  
I mean, sure, of course he does  
  
When he's being that way  
  
But deep down inside  
  
I care for him  
  
As I know he must care for me  
  
And I want to be there for him  
  
In the worst of times  
  
And comfort him  
  
Be with him  
  
To the end of all time  
  
When the final day will come  
  
We will be ready 


	5. Poem 5

A/N: Whee more. Don't worry, the poems get much better from this point on, lol. Don't be shy to review. I would like the critizism (like for example how I just spelled that wrong) about my writing. Thank ya greatly By the way, on the very last poem, if you can guess, in order, which poem belongs to who, you get UNLIMITED COOKIES AND DOUGHNUTS!!!! Plus the last poem is a special guest star . . . who is it?! You will find out . . . when the time comes . . . MUAHAHA  
  
From up above, I look over  
  
The ones who lay below me  
  
The one with the curse  
  
That will swallow him one day  
  
The one whose parents died  
  
And still small, was defenseless  
  
The one who lost everyone who was dear to her  
  
Her kin fallen into the enemy's hands  
  
And finally  
  
The one who came from another time  
  
Who cares so much about everyone  
  
The girl who has always  
  
Stayed by my side  
  
And I will stay by hers  
  
All these people  
  
With sadness surrounding them  
  
Soon to devour them  
  
I, too, am a victim  
  
But we will conquer  
  
And live our lives anew 


	6. Poem 6

A/N: Hola! This next poem is one of my favorites. Hope you enjoy; don't be afraid to review, mates  
  
It seems so stupid of me  
  
But then again not silly at all  
  
We never said (lately) "I hate you"  
  
Nor ever have we said "I love you"  
  
Of course it's clearly plain  
  
That one of use will feel the pain  
  
Tearing at our hearts  
  
Or breaking them  
  
How could we have gotten  
  
So confused?  
  
And madly rushing  
  
From all this emotional abuse  
  
Whoever told us that we had to be in love?  
  
And whoever asked us to gaze,  
  
Wondering,  
  
About each other  
  
Probably asking ourselves one question then another  
  
And who told us  
  
To be so confused? 


	7. Poem 7

A/N: Howdy ho there, my kind readers! Thank you so much to all of my reviewers so far. Here are the stats:  
  
Soul of Kagome: YOU ARE AWESOME! You have gotten all of them so far! I'm not saying what the previous one is, but by the end of the poems, you have to lay down a nice, straight answer. Since you're so good, here's a big cookie, on me   
  
Lele Morre: You got the first 4 correct, but then it goes downhill. Wonderful effort though. Here's some doughnut holes, just because you're so cool   
  
MikethebigW: Actually, I was thinking about "Dearest" when I wrote the 5th poem. It kind of inspired me Thanks for your review. You rock  
  
KiLaLa, Kagome's Daughter: Thank you very much. I appreciate your comments a lot. By the way, I like your pen name XD  
  
StarlightPancake1: Yep, you're on the right path. Keep at it!  
  
OKAY! HERE IS LE SEVENTH POEM!  
  
Why is she silent?  
  
She never says it, I know  
  
But then again, I don't either  
  
Is this how we show that we care?  
  
She puts up with me from time to time  
  
And I appreciate her patience  
  
Of course, she gets upset  
  
But then everything is fine  
  
Sometimes I get a little confused  
  
But then I always turn  
  
And remember  
  
That she is there, beside me  
  
But I also wonder  
  
Why are we so silent? 


	8. Poem 8

A/N: Alrighty! Poem numba eight! But first, here are the stats:  
  
Overall: Well, haven't really gotten any more reviews from people yet, so hopefully they will on this chappie; but still, Soul of Kagome is in the lead  
  
LuClipse85: Not bad, but number 6 and 7 are wrong. The last poem isn't gonna be for a few more chapters, so hold in there. Here's a big cookie for getting the first 5 right  
  
MOVING ON! By the way, sorry that this poem is kinda short . . . (nervous laughter) DON'T HURT ME!  
  
Sometimes I have no patience for him  
  
I tolerate it as best I can  
  
I feel like whacking him over the head  
  
Until he remembers who I am  
  
But he'll only smile and nod  
  
As we continue on our way  
  
But still I know he can't forget  
  
When we planned our future that one day 


	9. Poem 9

A/N: HIYA!!! Sorry that I haven't updated for a while . . . school, ya see . . . But here is the next poem! WHEE! I would do reviewer shout outs, but I'm really tired and lazy today . . . BUT NEXT CHAPTER, I PROMISE!!! Anyhoo . . . ON WITH IT!!! (by the way this is one of my fave poems on this story)   
  
It's hard to make a choice  
  
But you have to choose sometime  
  
The course of the future  
  
Will depend on what you choose  
  
What if you make the wrong choice?  
  
Is it possible to go back?  
  
No  
  
You keep going forward  
  
Hoping that you can make everything all right again  
  
Wishing you had someone with you  
  
To help you through those times  
  
That is my decision  
  
Now I make a choice 


	10. Poem 10

A/N: Hey all! Eheh heh . . . Sorry about not updating and all that . . . PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!!  
  
Okay, well, I kind of promised to do shout outs this chapter, but . . . I am really tired . . . I've been doing too much crap this week and so very little rest . . . But I promise that next chapter I will!! I PROMISE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Own Inuyasha? (ponders) Why yes . . . I do . . . . muahahaha . . . AHAHAHAAAA- (hack) I gotta work on my evil laugh . . .  
  
I know that he's going to make a choice  
  
I can't really say what it's going to be  
  
But I hope-  
  
No, that's too selfish  
  
I couldn't do that to him  
  
Not when he's in his current situation  
  
I stand by and wait  
  
And I grow nervous  
  
I don't show it  
  
I try to show him, though  
  
That I love him with all my heart  
  
I don't want him to go  
  
He can't  
  
Please  
  
Make your choice 


	11. Poem 11

A/N: Hey there, kind readers!!! Well here are some shout outs:  
  
MikethebigW: Wow, you're doing the best outta everyone. Great job. Here's a slice of cake!  
  
LuClipse85: Okay, okay, you've been recognized already, sheesh. And here you are again. Good job so far; here's a cookie!  
  
Sauron's Minion: . . . . (snicker) Jeez you ain't even guessing, nitwit. C'mon, use that pea sized brain of yours. (just so ya know, me and SM are friends. I don't normally do this to reviewers . . . normally . . . MUAHAHA- ! {cough})  
  
NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!! Er . . . . POEM! . . . . WHATEVER!  
  
As we near our final battle  
  
I grasp your hand  
  
And stare off into your eyes  
  
That were filled with tears  
  
Of sorrow and dread for the one you love  
  
And so I always will be here  
  
Holding your hand  
  
Smiling  
  
Being brave  
  
We will defeat this foe  
  
And live, never departing  
  
From either one again 


	12. Poem 12

A/N: Too lazy to do shout-outs . . . Here's next poem! This one's tricky, muahaha . . .  
  
I'm ready to fight  
  
I will take a stance  
  
And turn towards the blowing wind  
  
And wherever it will take me  
  
Then I'll find myself in your arms  
  
And wait for the end to come  
  
But I will be happy  
  
Because I will be with you  
  
Holding you  
  
When we take our leave  
  
And be with each other  
  
Forever 


	13. Poem 13

A/N: Well, well, well. Looks like we have some good guesses.  
  
ThebigW: You are awesome. You pretty much have every one in the bag . . . Last time I checked anyway . . .  
  
Whateva: Hey there. Yes I admit the first few poems are very easy . . . But these are harder!  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA DAGNABBIT! (throws a brick at you losers who think I do)

My only salvation is knowing you are near  
  
And helping me with everything  
  
That I have to overcome  
  
And that I must face  
  
Not necessarily alone  
  
I have you with me  
  
You've always been there  
  
Though I couldn't see it until now  
  
You're never selfish  
  
And think of me before yourself  
  
Why?  
  
I may never know  
  
My only salvation is you


	14. Poem 14

A/N: MUAHAHAHA! (shoe gets thrown at head) Ow . . .  
  
Anyhoo, I'm sad to say that there will be only 3 more poems after this one . . . And then, after the final one, {which has a mystery guest, woooo}, I shall post the poem titles and who says them. Also I shall announce ze winner.  
  
**ThebigW:** Aha, looks like I have stumped you. But don't worry, maybe you'll get this one . . . Maybe . . . Maybe . . . (evil laugh)  
  
**LuClipse:** Nice try, but I think you aimed a little too far out. Don't think too much about the little tiny details, but more on the big picture . . . That's all I shall say. Keep trying!!

* * *

You'll be there for me  
  
Right?  
  
You'll be there to protect me  
  
Of course you will  
  
You'll be there by my side  
  
Forever  
  
You'll be there holding my hand  
  
Won't you?  
  
You'll be there to love me  
  
Can you?  
  
You'll be there alongside me  
  
Always 


	15. Poem 15

A/N: MUAHAHA-! (cough) mmyes . . . NEXT POEM!!!

**ThebigW:** (buzzer) Hahaha, looks like I have stumped you once again!! (laughs like an idiot) Okay I'm fine . . .

**LuClipse:** Yes, exorcising your brain can be painful . . . Well for me at least . . . Good job so far, though

POEM!!!! (hits self with own shoe repeatedly)

* * *

I felt lightheaded

And my world was dizzy

I began to fall

The battle was won

Mine was not

I felt you catch me

And set me down

And I could see your concern

Not only for my physical health

But emotional as well

Will I ever be the same?

I highly doubt it

But as long as I had met you

And known you

Was with you

Then I'm glad

That I won't be the same

For I'll never be the same

If I lost you


	16. Poem 16

A/N: Too lazy to write shout outs . . . Sorry . . . But hey, you'll get your shout outs at the end when these are finished, which is verrrrrry soon. BE THANKFUL!

* * *

I may not say it

But it's there

Can you see it?

Don't know if you can

I'll look into your eyes

Try to show you

Can you feel it?

My heart longing for you

To be with you for eternity

Can you sense it?

My hand holding yours

My smile

Your confidence

Your gaze

My love for you

Can you return it?


	17. Poem 17

A/N: (SOB!!!!!) THIS IS THE VERY LAST POEM!!!!! And it's a special guest, too. TRY TO FIGURE OUT WHO EVERY POEM BELONGS TO AND THE CLOSEST GUESSER WILL WIN!!!! WHEE!!! Yeah I'm kinda hyper.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH poem.

* * *

Love is so stupid!

I see them always sitting

Looking at each other

With those googley eyes

And then they don't do anything about it!

And then they get mad

And they argue

And they yell

But then later they have that caring look on their faces!

I just don't get them

And if I try to say anything,

They get flustered!

So I can only sigh

And I sit, watching

And I wait

For the day when they snap out of it and finally learn

That they love each other

Love is stupid


	18. Answers!

A/N: ….Heh….Aheheh….

Hi…

I uh…Haven't posted the answers yet. He he… Well…Um…

I'VE BEEN BUSY AND LAZY AND I'M SORRYYYYYYYYY!

Now that's over with, here's the freakin' answers. And the winner!

Poem 1: Inuyasha

Poem 2: Miroku

Poem 3: Kagome

Poem 4: Sango

Poem 5: Inuyasha

Poem 6: Kagome

DON'T HURT ME!

And also thank you to all of you who have put up with my tediousness. And thank you, of course, for all the reviews.

(See you space cowboy.)


End file.
